


singing songs of truth

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [13]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chacon joined up to see the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	singing songs of truth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Avatar is James Cameron's, not mine. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Million Years"

Chacon joined up to see the stars. Lately, all she’s seen are the weird fluorescents and the fritzy HUD of Pandora, but the stars are all cold and distant anyway. Here on Pandora, she’s got what she really needs—a stick in her hand and her bird in the air. And if she has to spend her time playing taxi for beaker-heads, hey, at least she’s flying.

She’d be a hard-hearted SOB not to admit that the scenery gets to her from time-to-time. Cresting one of the crazy flying mountains and catching the sun right as it peeks around the edge of the gas giant, she’s hit by awe so hard that it’s a moment before she can catch her breath.


End file.
